capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Urobos
PLEASE NOTE! Some of this information is very out of date. For more limited but more current info on the region, try checking Route Mapping. Urobos is based on South America and many of its pokemon draw influence from there. Locations are being voted on and will be added here when they become official. Please note that some of the locations listed here have not been voted on and are not official. The name of the Urobos region is drawn from the word Uroboros (or Ouroboros) which is the name of an ancient symbol depicting a serpent consuming it's own tail. The symbol represents "eternal return" which can be simplified as the endless cycles of all things. This meaning is the core theme of the Urobos region and is visibly manifested in the regions cyclical nature, which causes the Elite Four and the Hometown to occupy the same snowy mountain. Necessary Locations *Hometown *10-20 Towns *All Routes (20-25 including areas such as tunnels and forests.) *8 Gyms *Elite Four Area *Safari Zone Location Ideas These are ideas that have been suggested in threads so far. Observatory This is an abandoned astronomical observatory. It has been suggested that Boarealis may be found here. Oil Rig The offshore Oil Rig is a proposed location, to be placed near or above either the sunken ships or sunken ruins. Storyline-wise, it would be under the control of the antagonist team, who are using it to hunt for information or somesuch in the ancient ruins. If the three antagonist admins idea is going to be used, this would probably be the location of the second admin. He/she owns Erion, and is the head of the operation to discover the ruins/info/ancient tablet, etc. Game-wise, my plan is that once you defeat the water gym leader, he'll agree that you are strong enough to help him discover what the antagonist team is doing at the oil rig, and he'll take you over there via dive (so a dive route). At the oil rig, you can decide if you want to stay with the gym leader to fight or sneak your way through, or you could split up and go alone. The oil rig should be a suitable challenge, and we'll have to think of what happens if you actually end up losing all of your pokemon, since there isn't a Pokemon Center there (or at least, not a friendly one). Perhaps you need to clear out the Pokemon Center area before you can move on. After clearing the oil rig and driving off the antag team, you then gain access to the ruins or sunken ships below. Battle Lab The Battle Lab is a labratory that specializes in Virtual Reality Pokemon Battles. You can go there to battle a team of Pokemon that you pick (or a randomly generated one) with your team. There is a recpetionist at the enterance who will explain the VRBS (Virtual Reality Battle System) and how to use it. Left is the VRBS, and right is an office with cubicles. You can talk to scientists to battle them. They will use "sciencey" Pokemon like Neureka, Cerebrulb, Vectol, Vectol.2, Phlask, Noxial, Fumighast, Atomite, Orbatom, Icetope, and Chillnobyl. Other ideas include an interactable computer where you can catch Vectol or Vectol.2, the receptionist selling a DubiousDisc, and a storage closet unlocked after you beat all the scientists that contains Erace. Location Names The music theme has voted in as the official theme for names. However the individual names themselves have not been voted on. Any names listed below are not official. 'Music theme:' *Breve Town (Starting Town. Breve is a Double Whole Note) *Solfeg City (from "Solfege", the Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do thing we ALL learn in elementary school) *Caesuris Town (from Caesura, which indicates a brief pause and rest in the music) *Fortem City (from Forte, which is a loud note) *Crescendum City (from Crescendo, which is an increase in volumn) *Mordentia Town (from Mordent, wherein you rapidly play the principle note, the note above it, and then return to the principle note) *Tremolot City (from Tremolo, a rapidly repeated note) *Acciacca Town (from Acciaccatura, a note of very brief duration) *Fermatis City (from Fermata, an indefinitely sustained note or chord) *Marcatal City (from Marcata, a loud and forced note) *Stacattis City (from Stacatto, which is a note played at half the value) *Codan City/Valley (League Location. From Coda, indicating for the music to skip to its ending) Category:Rival Team Theories